The present invention relates generally to wireless devices, and more particularly to wireless devices compatible with Evolved-EDGE networks.
EDGE (Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution) is a wireless network protocol that provides increased capacity, data transmission rates, and/or data transmission reliability over conventional GSM networks. EDGE uses the same TDMA frame structure, logical channel, and 200 kHz carrier bandwidth as GSM. Thus, in most instances, implementing EDGE requires a simple upgrade to an existing GSM network.
EDGE was initially introduced in the United States in 2003, and quickly gained in popularity. As of May 2007, 223 commercial GSM/EDGE networks exist in 113 countries, out of 287 mobile network operator commitments in 142 countries (source: Global mobile Suppliers Association). While EDGE provides improved performance over conventional GSM, e.g., data speeds up to 200 kb/s, further improvements to EDGE, known as “Evolved-EDGE,” are currently under development by the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). (For details, see 3GPP TR 45.912, “Feasibility study for evolved GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN),” v. 7.2.0, Mar. 20, 2007, available as of the filing date of the present application at www.3gpp.org/FTP/Specs/html-info/45912.htm, hereinafter referred to as “Evolved-EDGE Feasibility Study.”) With enhancements including receiver diversity, higher-order modulation, and a new dual-carrier mode, Evolved-EDGE promises data rates exceeding 1 Mb/second in some circumstances.
Because Evolved-EDGE also uses the same TDMA frame structure, logical channels, and carrier bandwidth as GSM networks, Evolved-EDGE may also be easily implemented on existing GSM networks. However, current wireless transceivers are not fully compatible with GSM, EDGE, and Evolved-EDGE networks. Thus, there remains a need for a more versatile wireless transceiver.